fanmade_googologyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Edwin Shade
I'm waiting for the list. As for where we can talk: Didn't you open a wikia a while back that nobody is using? We can use its space. PsiCubed2 (talk) 20:23, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :That list is going to take a while. But I am working on it, at my own pace. :So, here's the thing about talking...I kind of spoke rashly when I said that, I mean, I don't think it would be wise for us to become friends or anything. I respect you of course and such, but due to certain circumstances which you are not aware of it will make me appear very hypocritical if you were to be my friend, so we can't. :But I'm not saying this in a mean way or anything, so please don't feel hurt or anything, I hope you understand. In a professional way I'll be willing to co-operate with your requests. Edwin Shade (talk) 21:44, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :: "but due to certain circumstances which you are not aware of it will make me appear very hypocritical if you were to be my friend" :: Well then, I strongly suggest that you make me aware of those "certain circumstances", and that you do it quickly. PsiCubed2 (talk) 22:44, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :: :: By the way, it was never my intention to suggest that we "become friends". I was simply offering you my help as a fellow human being, because it seemed like you needed it. PsiCubed2 (talk) 22:51, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I was close friends with someone on FANDOM, and we used to talk in Google Hangouts every day. One day though, I decided to stop associating with him because his influence I felt, and knew, was detrimental to my spiritual health. So I kindly said I wished no longer to be friends with him because he wasn't living by Bible standards, and from then on I've more or less said to myself and to God that I wouldn't make friends online because 1.) I don't know who they really are, and 2.) they could be a bad influence on my spirituality. :::So, needless to say I was pretty desperate when I said I wanted you as a friend, and I was going to break that resolution of mine, but I won't because of course I still believe in the reasons I stopped being friends with this person, and that it isn't worth it to have friends online because of the very real dangers. :::If this person saw be being chummy with you then would they have any reason to think the reasons why I stopped being friends with them were valid or that I really lived by them? No, but I want to show that I live by everything I say. At least in this matter, this really means a lot to me. :::Also, I've learned not to talk with people who do nothing but put what I say in quotes then make a critical remark, so I will not reply to you if you turn this into a debate for nothing. Edwin Shade (talk) 23:06, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::I just read what you wrote, and that sounds good. Thank you for wishing to help, but I already have people and resources for that. I know you have good intentions, thank you, but I'm set. :) Edwin ::::Shade (talk) 23:08, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::The only reason I quoted you, was that it would be clear what I was responding to. And you can't really blame me for being cautious, can you? :::: ::::By the way, is FANDOM User 92.216.162.15 (who just edit the GWiki), you? PsiCubed2 (talk) 23:12, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::Okay, I understand, and no, I'm not IP 92.216.162.15. But I am DeltaKnight 129, and yes, that was breaking our promise. But I love googology too much to just watch on the sidelines. I want to be involved, and I will be no matter what. Edwin Shade (talk) 23:17, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::::From this I deduce that you've also lied to me when you said that you haven't been using alternate accounts all this time. Oh well... it was fun while it lasted. Goodbye. PsiCubed2 (talk) 23:28, October 7, 2018 (UTC)